The Fairly Odd Mix up
by TPcrazy
Summary: Timmy is movign to Amity Park? And who is this mysterious ghost boy who keeps springing to the rescue? And why does he look loke Danny fenton? 2 boys with big secrets. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Moving???**

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish. . . ." Timmy was interrupted when Mom burst through the door.

"You wish what dear?" "Oops, don't care, anyway, we're moving!"

"MOVING!?" "WE CAN"T MOVE!" Move, move, impossible, right? No way we're moving.

"Yes sweetie, your dad got promoted to head pencil pusher, so we're moving to Amity park." Dad walked in carrying several sharp pencils in his left hand.

"After all sport, what could be better than pencil pushing, NOTHING!" He aimed the pencils for the fish bowl and missed.

"What's wrong; we're only leaving everything you love and care about to move to a town we've never been to." "And, no more Dinkleburg!" "Dinkleburg."

"Hi, Turner!" "Moving away from that old ratty house I see." "Good luck with that!"

"Dinkleburg."

"BUT BUT BUT!!"

"AH AH AH, no butts." "You've got 5 minutes to pack son." "I've got to go pack the solid gold toilet seat." He walked out of the door and fell down the stairs. Cosmo appeared next to him smiling. (as usual)

"Turn that frown upside down!" "Besides, you've still got us remember!" "And bacon, lots and lots of bacon." He poofed up some chocolate pudding and balanced it on the tip of his finger. "And pudding."

"I cant even believe it." "We're leaving Dimsdale to go live in some weirdo, ghost infested, evil, uncool. . . ." Wanda interrupted him, tired of his constant sulking.

"Its not going ot be that bad." "How do you even know it's ghost infested, or evil, or u-"

"BECAUSE ITS NOt DIMSDALE!" AT that point Cosmo spilled the bowl of pudding onto Wanda's shirt.

"COSMO you idiot!" "This was my new shirt!"

"It is, I can't tell." "And have you gained weight?" "Alot of weight?" Wanda was steeaming mad now.

"Will you 2 stop fighting!" "I wish my bags were packed." " (Sigh) Oh, and activate fish mode wish." They poofed him a suitcase with all the essentials, plus all of his magical items.

"TIMMY TIME TO GO!" "DONT forget your gold- " This was followed by a loud crash and a scream. He walked down the stairs and out of the door to the car.

"Goodbye Dimsdale, hello Amity Barf."

(Cue FOP Themesong)

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile in Amity Park. . . .

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!" "FEAR ME!"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first 20 times." "can we get this over with, I've got to meet someone somewhere at 5."

"BEWARE!" "For I will pummel you with my music box of doom!"

"Oooh, thats new." His eyes glowed an icy blue and he shot an ice beam at the box ghost freezing him in place. Somehow the box ghost managed to choke out:

"YOU CANNOT INTRAP ME IN YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAI-noooooooooo" Danny sucked him up into the Fenton thermos. When will he ever learn?

"Dude, the music bozx of doom?" "That's even worse than the lunchbox of doom."

"Yeah, I mean after that pandora incident I thought he'd be gone for a while."

"Hey, you wanna pig out at nasty Burger and put it on Sam's tab?"

"Nah, i gotta meet my parents at home." "Some new family moved next door and my dad wants to check them for ectoplasmic readings on his new invention." "Weird right?"

"I really don't know what weird is anymore."

"I know what you mean, see ya Tuck." He changed back to his human form. It feels good to actually walk for a change. Besides, it's a pretty day out. As he got closer to his house he saw his mom and dad with the new ghost gratifier.

"SWEETIE come meet the new neighbors." A 14 year old boy stepped out in front of him. He had sandy brown hair, buck teeth, and blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with pink cuffs and faded black jeans. he also had on a pink baseball cap. Next to him was a tall skinny lady with brown ahir adn blue eyes. His dad had black hair and talked about pencils more than his dad talked about ghosts.

"Um, hi I'm Timmy Turner." Something was a little weird about this kid.

"Danny, you going to Casper High?"

"Yeah, hey are the rumors about this town true?" "Ya, know about how it's haunted and all?

"We-" He was cut off when the master of long winded introductions lifted the fenton rv off of the ground.

"I AM TECHNUS, MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY, AND I WILL USE THE WEB TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" "NO USE RUNNING GHOST CHILD!"

**Timmy's Pov:**

That ghost, guy, whatever he is seemed to be talking to Danny. There was definitely something weird about that kid anyway. He was running inside the house. Was he scared? What a wimp, nut I guess I have no right to talk.

Suddenely a kid with white hair and green eyes appeared in the sky shooting ectoblasts and snowballs at the 'ghost'. that must be Danny Phantom. I saw a poster of him on the way into the city; he was suppose to be some sort of hero or something.

Wait, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton? Connection going here. Could they be the same person? Could he have fairy godparents too? He could have wished for these powers or something right? And ghosts were real? I'd have to ask some more questions later.

DPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPDPDPDPDPPDPDPD TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: LEAVE REVIEWS! What do you think? Have any siggestions? Go ahead press the danged button already!


	2. The evil fruit loop pairup

**Chapter 2: A new ghost kid??**

**A/N: **Curse you writers block! Ok I'm back you guys, sorry it took so long, but I had a science fair project to do and a birthday party to go to. Any way spooken words are in " ", thoughts and actions are in nothing, and sarcasm is in ' '. Flashbacks are in italics.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPPD

Danny's POV:

Eventually Danny Phantom managed to get the ghost into the Fenton thermos, while avoiding Jack and Maddie Fentons blasts from their ghost weopons. And Danny Fenton came out of the house looking tired and worn out. There were a few bruises and scrapes on his arm too.

"Hey, uh what happened out here?" "I saw a ghost and I ran into the house." "Did Danny Phantom come?"

"Yes, that putrid protoplasm came!" "I nearly had him too."

"Hey Timmy, Tuck and I can show you around town if you want." "Escpecially since you're gonna be going to Casper High tommorow." Why did I just volunteer to do that with this weird kid? Man, I think I'm getting too nice.

"Uh, sure dude, but um later, right now I need a chance to unpack."

Why was Timmy staring at me like that? Was he getting suspicious or something? Nah, he's only been here 2 hours, he probably doesn't even know who Danny Phantom is. Oh well, geuss I should go empty the thermos. He walked back into the house and towards the basement.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Timmy's Pov:

"Cosmo, Wanda, does Danny have fairy godparents too?"

"Well sweety, technically we can't tell you, but there's no magical power radiating off of him or anybody in his house."

"Yeah, besides you just got here, you should kick back, relax, and stop worrying so much."

"Yeah, i guess you're righ." "I mean, atleast I don't have to worry about Crocker, or Vicky, or Francis right?" "I might as well enjoy what I've got."

"Well, Timmy how about a wish?" (cosmo)

"Ok, time for the ultimate relaxation wish." "I wish for, chips, soda, pizza, a flat screen tv, a labtob, a hottub, an icecream fountain, and the new crimson chin videogame set!"

"Wow that's some fast wishing sport." "the icecream fountain was a nice touch though."

"I know right." He put his mouth directly under the flow of the chocolate hose.

For the next 3 hours Timmy, played videogames, ate junkfood, and well relaxed, until something crashed through his bedroom window.

"Cosmo, Wanda, fish mode!"

"FAIRY GODPARENTS!" "Yes, Timothy, it is I Mr. Crocker!" "And I just wanted to let you know that I am going to be capturing your godpar- I mean teaching at your school!" "To the crocker cave!" he pressed a tiny red button on his digital watch and he diaapeared into thin air.

"Well, so much for a peaceful life."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDP

Sam and Danny were walking to Sams house. It was Sunday, and Danny had been invited to go to church. Twice. You see, the Manson family is split between 2 religions: christianity, and Jewdism. It was er gramothers idea in the first place. She said Danny was 'gushtache repleo' in english a good boy. However her parents weren't to happy about it, and were just hoping Danny would do something wrong. So the other day Jazz had taken Danny to the mall to get a nice black suit with a gray tie. She thought it had been aproppriate for the occasion. Surprisingly Pamela and jeremy showed up in matching outfits. A yellow sports top with pink butterfly earings, and brown high water pants for Pamela. And a bright yellow suit for Jeremy.

"What do I do when I get to the Jewish church?"

"Just kneel down and don't talk, or my parents might not let me see you again for a month."

"Gotch- Hello, Mrs. Manson!" "It's quite an honor to be traveling to church with you today."

"Um, thankyou Daniel."

So they got into the nice large pink lemozine. (dont ask) and rode to church together without any interruptions. The trouble started when they noticed Danny's new neighbors at the church grounds. And it really looked like Timmy didn't want to be there.

"But, Dad." "We're not even Jewish!"

"Mind your manners sport." "OOhh, a pointy pencil." "MINE!"

Jeremy whispered to Pamela quite loudly when they passed: "Some people have NO taste in clothes." And Danny found himslef thinking, I know the type.

The church service began with the serving of some kind of juice and crackers. Followed by what looked like a preacher saying something off of a card in jewish. Halfway into the sermon who appeared, but Skulker. Many people were running and screaming, but the pastor kept shouting BEGON EVIL SPIRIT! LEAVE US!

" I'm back whelp."

But by the time Skulker had his weapons out, Danny was gone. Instead Danny Phantom appeared at the scene.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Timmy's POV:**

"Ok, that's it I wis-"

"TIMMY!" "We have to get out of here!" "What are you thinking?"

Stupid parents. "I'm coming mom!"

I'll have to figure this out later, but if that kid did have fairy godparents, then I should get ghost powers too right? Theres nothing in the rules that says I can't wish for it. But remember supertoilet. Nah, that can never happen again right?

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

In wisconsin. Vlad's castle.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you Mr.-

"Plasmius, Vlad Plasmius." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Fruit loop."


	3. Footloops Collide part 2

**Chapter **3: Fairy god Parents exist?

A/N: Yes Vlad teamed up wit crocker. I actually think crocker is an even bigger fruit loop than Vlad.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

The next day at school Danny was walking to school right alongside Sam and Tucker, they hadn't seen Timmy earlier this morning and there were a few minor ghost attacks anyway, so they flew to school. Tucker had seen the new post on Mr. Crockers website that he would be teahing at Casper as the new science teacher. So he was eager to meet the fairy obsessed nutcase.

"I new it, I just new it!"

"Tucker what are you so excited about anyway, I mean it's just an average boring, crazy teacher. Its not something we dont see EVERY day."

"Yeah, Sam's right Tuck. I dont even see what the big deal is."

"the big deal is I made bets with several other people at school that he would follow that turner kid every where he went."

"You don't mean my neighbor."

"Uh, DUH! mr.Crocker is obsessed with catching fariyy godparents. And Turner is his main kill." "He stalks him every where he goes. here's the website." He frantically reached through his bookbag looking for his prized PDA.

"FOUND IT!" "www. fairygodparentsexist.wand. Here look for yourself."

And sure enough there was a green and gold website with magic fairy dust and all the fairy stuff possible. How to capture a fairy. How to use a fairy. Pictures of fairy's.

"Tuck, see this is why I worry about you."

"AAHH!. Yellow, pink! Too much pink!"

"Me? I would worry about Sam if I were you, ms I''m scared of the word cute."

"IT BURNS!" They were sitting in the old art classroo waiting for Mr. Crocker to arrive when someone crashed thorugh the window.

"Good evening class. I'm Mr.Crocker and I am going to fail you all. Heres a popquiz!"

A pop quiz on the first day? Danny was not going to take this. Especially from a nutcase like this guy.

"But Mr. Crocker why would w-" He was interupted by a sudden and all too familiar and annoying voice:

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE!" "FEAR ME!"

"Oh boy." "Um, Mr. Crocker can I be excused to the bathroom please?"

"YES!" "So I can give you an F!"

Danny shrugged and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him. In a flash of gren light Danny Phantom appeared at the scene. Que witty banter:

"Ya know, it would be easier if you just flew IN to the thermos from now on, or better yet just stay in the GHOST ZONE!" Pollina cried out at once:

"Ghost boy I love you!"

Danny stared for a minute, before quickly capturing the ghost into the Fenton thermos and fazing through the wall. In another flash of green light Danny Fenton walked in the room, all eyes locking on him.

"What a guy can't use the bathroom?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Crocker's POV:

So this is the ellusive ghost boy I've heard so much about. Intersting, though I guess it won't matter when I capture Turners fairy godparents, and TAKE OVER FAIRY WORLD! That Plasmius idiot has no clue that with all that magic power, i can control anything I want! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

After 20 minutes of mind numbing teaching, the Wisconson ghost floated in through the window. Immediately every student except 4 ran out of the classroom screaming. He spoke with ease and determination that just screamed; You know I've got an evil plan about to unfold.

"Why hello Daniel, Samantha, Tucker, and Timothy."

"What do you wnat Vlad." Danny replied witha menacing stare.

"Oh nothing, I came for the boy." "You see crockpot and I have made an agreement."

"Huh?"

"I capture Timothy's fairy godparents, and he captures Danny Phantom." "We exchange on the day, so each of us gets what he wants." "But that won't be pertaining to yuo, because of course you're not Danny Phantom, now are you?"

Danny growled and muttered a promise to kick Vlad's butt the next time he saw him.

"Its CROCKER!"

"Whatever."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD/ TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Any suggestions for new chappies?


	4. Fenton works training camp

**Chapter **4: Fentonworks training camp

A/N" Special thanks to everyone who gave ideas, and Luiz, I'm gonna use your idea!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT/DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDP

It was about 7:00 in the DP world, and Danny was still sleeping lightly. Until he heard a light knock on the door, so he groggily walked down the stairs, and opened the door, thinking it was Sam or Tucker. He was very shocked to find his new science teacher mr. Crocker standing in his black and white suit.

"Hello, Daniel. I am in special need of your parents ghost hunting abilities."

Automatically the word ghost woke Jack up.

"GHOST! Ghost?"

Danny was still in too much shock to really do anything but stare, so Maddie was the first one to greet him.

"Um, you are. . .who are you?"

"I am Mr.Crocker, Danny's science teacher. And I'm in need of your ghost experties."

"Is there something wrong, is Danny in trouble or something?"

"NO! I wish to capture the ghost boy Danny Phantom. Is there a way you can train me to capture ghosts?"

"Well I don't really know if-"

Jack ran out of the kitchen fudge in hand. "Throw in some free fudge and you've got a deal!"

"Great! I'll be ready later on today at about 6:00 pm."

Danny ran up the stairs to his room, grabbing a clean shirt and jeans on his way. He was going to have a little talk with turner about what he knew. He probably wouldn't get any answers in human form, but I'm sure Danny Phantom can persuade him to talk. He transformed and flew out of the window phazing into turners bedroom wall. Timmy was fast asleep and his goldfish were apparently away in their castle. One good scare and he was in. So he quieltly snuck up on the unsuspecting boy and

"BOO!"

"aaaaahhhhhhh!! Cosmo, Wanda, wish mode 44x27 go!"

In a flash of pink and green light a giant pink robot and a 3 military style guns appeared out of almost nowhere. And Timmy's fish were now awake and out of their castle.

"Alright Phantom, why are you in m-"

He was cut off by a pink energy blast hitting him in the back. Danny chuckled but muttered: "Plasmius."

"Hello Daniel, Timothy. I am simply here to capture Timothy's fairy godparents."

"That's nonsense Vlad, there's no such things as fairys."

"There's no such things as halfa's either, but look here we are."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT/DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Meanwhile at Fentonworks

Crocker was moving through the level 3 obstacle course, weilding the Fenton Bazooka, whil Jack ate fudge in the corner with Maddie.

"TAKE THAT SPOOK! I should have Timmy's fairys and complete control of fairy world by Monday! FAIRYS!"

"Wow, Mr. Crockroach, you're really picking up on this ghost hunting thing."

"Of coarse I am, and it's CROCKER!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: I updated just to say I did.


	5. Team Phantom meet Team Fairy

**Chapter **5: Team Phantom, meet Team Fairy

A/N: ok, back after some serious writers block, and a brand new comedy fic idea. CURSES!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT- DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It was pretty much complete chaos in the Turner home. Plasmius was trying to capture Timmy's fish, and Danny was constantly shooting ectoblasts at Vlad, and Timmy was using some kind of magic device to shoot Danny and Plasmius with. So here we are. . .

"Get away from my fish, you vampire!"

"I am not a vampire, I'm a ghost!"

"Shut up Vlad, you jerk, I'm surprised you don't have any plans to kiss my mom yet."

"Not yet."

Finally, Danny and Timmy both got a good shot at Vlad in, and Vlad decided it was time to retreat, possibly get some fairy hunting help.

"Ok, Turner so you have fairy godparents?"

"WHAT! Fairys don't exist. I dont have fairys, what are you talking about?"

"Then why do your goldfish have floating crowns and little tiny wands?"

"Hey, I should be the one asking the questions here. Phantom, or should I say FENTON!"

"Gasp! I mean uh, what are you taking abou- oh forget it. Look, we both obviously have some really big secrets, but wee've also got 2 maniacal fruitloops froming some evil plot against us. So whada ya say? I tell you my secret, you tell yours, we team up, beat the bad guys, and save the day."

"Uh, just let me have a talk with my fish first."

Danny stared, then shrugged and sat down on Turners bed.

(italics in whispers) _" Ok, you guys should I tell him or what?"_

_"There's obviously no way we can beet Crockpot and vlad with only magic, plus we need all the info on this vlad guy we can get."_

_"And you could just tell him we're hollograms like you told fudge head."_

Timmy and Wanda stared for a minute.

_"Cosmo, you're a genius!"_

_"I am? Really cool, what happened, who are you? Get away from Phillip! Oh hi Timmy."_

"Ok, Phantom, you're on."

Danny got up and breathed in deeply, he shut his eyes and the 2 white rings formed around his waist changing him into Danny Fenton.

"I knew it!"

"Uh dood, your turn."

Cosmo and Wanda reverted to their regular forms.

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're Timmy's fair- I mean hollograms."

"But I thought they were your fairy's?"

"Nah, just boring, well desighned computer programs, but enough about them, we need a plan."

"And I know exactly the girl to make one."

"Who your creepy girlfriend?"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And yes."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT- DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N: Review!


	6. Vlad, Meet Norm!

**Vlad, meet Norm**

**A/N**:Remember Norm the genie? MWA HA HA HA HA!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT- DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

So the quartet made their way tothe Manson household. Danny knocked lightly on the door.Thankfully, Sam's grandmother answered the door.

"Oh, come on in ssweeties, Sam is up inher room. The 2 prepmasters won't be home until 6. Have fun!"

"Thanks Mrs. Manson."

"Dude, who's the old lady?"

"Sam's grandmother, shhhh."

Danny and Timmy walked up the stairs to Sams room.

"How do we know which room is hers?"

He looked around. There were 5 doors. One of them was bright yelllow, with bluediamond patterns on it. The other3 were plain white doors. But the last one was completely black, with a purple tint to it.

"Take a guess."

Danny knocked lightly on the 5th door. Sampeeped through the keyhole, then opened the door, and pulled them inside.

"Danny? The new kid? What's up, something wrong, you know it's like 7:00 in the morning right?"

"Uh, Sam, we uh, havee a bit of a problem."

"Um, you mean like-" Sam stared oqwardly at Timmy for a minute. "G-H-O-S-T trouble?"

"Relax, Turner knows, EVERYTHING."

"Ok, what's the problem Danny,if Turner knows then it must have something to do with America's Favorite Fruitloop, right?"

"Not just him, our science teacher and Vlad teamed up. They're switching places. Vlad is capturing Timmy's 'fairy godparents-"

"COMPUTER PROGRAMS! Cuz, ther'es no such thing as fairy's right?"

"Uh, and Crocker is training at Fentonworks right now so that he can capture, Danny Phantom."

"And then they trade off, so Crocker can take control of Fairy World, while Vlad can have you as his apprentice?"

Timmy and Danny both gasped and spoke at the same time.

"HOW'D YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Look, I never told anyone before but; I had fairy godparents when I was a kid. You remember how depressed I was? And how I used to dissapear at random moments? And did you notice how something was weird about the town even before your parents invented the Fenton Portal? Fairies."

"But-"

"Let me finish. I know how we can stopthem. There was an old saying that Jorgen used to say, um, the enemy of my enemy is ourfriend?"

Timmy was anxious to speak, but he contained himself for a few more minutes.

"So, you're saying that if we get all of Crocker's enemies, and all of Vlad's enemies, then have them team up to help us?"

"Yep, you catch on fast for the clueless superhero."

"So, where to first?"

Timmy had had enough, he spoke silently, but sharp enough for them to hear.

"Fairy world, or should I say, antifairy world."

Sam smirked, then took a big black book off of her shelf.

"Next stop, antifairy world."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT- DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD

Meanwhile, Vlad was flipping througha book. A dummy's guide to fairy hunting.

"This is pointless, I might as well go out and prepare for my next meeting."

So he put on his signature black suit, and arranged for his lemo.

"To the mall Hanson."

"yes sir."

On their way there, they passed a small garage sale. Although Vlad would never admit it, he loved to shop at garage sales. He was surely rich enough to buy anything he wanted, butsurely enough, he called for hanson to stop the lemo. He stepped outside and looked around; priceless nicknaks, snow globes, hockey equipment. But what really caught his eye was thee purple lava lamp resting on the red and white blanket.

"How much for the lamp?"

"50 cents."

He slapped a hundred dollar bill on the table and walked away.

"Keep the change."

He rode home in silence, and walked into his private study. The lamp was an antique, but a little dusty. "No harm in rubbing it off." So carefully he took an old rag and poished it, but a purplemist rushed out, and the shape of a man took place in the room.

"I, am Norm! Your genie, blah blah blah, yada yada, you know the rest. I just hope you're smarter than my old master."

"Old master?"

"Timmy Turner, you wouldn't know him."

Vlad smiled, and laughed. This would be very very helpful.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: Yeah! longest chapter ever!


	7. One too many wishes

**One too many Wishes**

**A/N; **Once again, you people underestimate me. Yes artgirl, I know about DA RULES, but an explanation will arrive soon enough.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Timmy, Cosmo, Wand, Danny, and Sam were flipping through the pages of Sam's big black book. And that's when Timmy asked a question, one he probably shoudldn't have, but was dying to ask.

"Sam, uh, if you had fairy godparents, then why do you remember? I mean, isn't your memory supposed to get wiped out?"

Sam looked nervous, as if she really didn't want to answer his question, but reluctantly stammered out an explanation.

"At the last minute, I wished for a clone, I hid inside of the closet while my clone's memory was wiped."

"So what happened to the clone?"

"You should know that when, your fairie's are taken, that everything magical you had dissapears, so poof, my fairie, and my clone were gone."

Danny, feeling left out, decided to hurry and find the spell, the more time Sam talked to the Turner kid, the more they had in common.

"I found it! One spell to antifairy world."

"Spell?"

"yeah, isn't that what it's called?"

Sam, and Timmy laughed, hysterically until tears rolled down their cheeks.

"YOU-HAVE-TO-WISH-FOR-A-PORT-AL! A HAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"I seriously don't get how that's funny."

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were in antifairy world."

"WE COULD HAVE DONE THAT ALL ALONG??!!"

"Hey, I'm a D-F student, what do you expect?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

In Vlad's castle. . .

"So you want help capturing fairy godparents huh?"

"Yes! And in exchange for your help, I will pay you 1 millin dollars."

"You can keep the cash, moneybags, all I want is weapons to destroy canada!"

"Deal, now tell me everythingI need to know about fairy's."

"First of all, any fairy can be captured in a butterfly net. Second, fairies are assigned to kids, to grant wishes, thir-"

"I WISH I HAD FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"Wha- that's new, and smart. So, you have said it, so it shall pea, I mean BE!!"

And in a poof, 2 fairies stood, uh floated before him.

"Hi, I'm Binky-"

"And I'm Twinky-"

"And we're your fairy god par-you're not a depressed child in need!?"

"Oh, you've noticed. . .MWA HA HA HA HA!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N: Just so you know, since Danny and Vlad are considered magical creatures, by being half ghost, they are allowed to know about Turners fairies. HA! Didn't expect that did ya?


	8. Uh oh

**Evil Plans in action**

**A/N: **Ok, finally we're up to the climax. And Artgirl, since Norms wishes are rule free, that overrides da rules rule about adults not having fairies. And why can't Vlad mwa ha ha?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I'm Twinky-"

"And I'm Binky-"

"And we're your fairy godpar- hey, you're not a depressed child in need."

"Oh so, you've noticed, MWA HAHA HAHA HA!"

"We can't grant wishes to you, you, you, you batty old fruitloop!"

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP! But no matter, you will grant wishes to me, and you will help me obtain a certain teenage ghost hybrid, and when I take control of fairy world, you will all be my slaves."

The 2 fairies looked at each other for a moment, then laughed, and kept laughing, until Vlad was so annoyed that he transformed into Vlad Plasmius and started firing pink ectoblasts at the 2 magical creatures. But that onlysuceeded making them laugh harder, because they could poof in and out of reach of the beams.

"WHAT, MAY I ASK IS SO FUNNY?"

Binky stared at Vlad,then snickered.

"You can't take over fairy world, to do that, you'd have to suck all our magic out, or worse, and besides,you're just a vampire."

"I AM A GHOST!And Crockpot was going to take over fairy world."

"Try, maybe, but have you seen that guy? And you honestly thought that he coulld takeover anything more than aflower, maybe?!!"

"No time for discussion, I wish I had a way to capture Danny Phantom!"

And slowly, Twinky and Binky raised their wands, and poof-

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Meanwhile, Danny, Timmy, Sam, and our favorite fairies werecreepingsilently up the mountainous side of Antifairy world, near Anti Cosmo's castle. Timmy of course, was the one woth the plan, so he was basically running the whole show.

"There's 2 ways to get into Anti Cosmo's castle, either we get captured, or we dress like anti fairies and sneak in."

But Sam was already at the door, RINGING the doorbell!

"Sam, what are you doing? This isn't the haunted house at the fair, this is a real, villain's castle!"

Sam shrugged and waited until someone answred the door. AntiCosmo appeared at the door, with his wife, anti Wanda.

"Ahh, Samantha, what do I oh the displeasure?"

"Look, Uncle-"

"UNCLE!!!"

Danny and Timmy both gawked at the antifairy, and then at Sam. Sure enough, there was a slight resemblence.

"Look, uncle cosmo, we have a problem."

"And this concerns me why?"

"Vlad and Crocker are trying to take over fairy world and-"

"Point?"

"So that includes antifairy world!"

"Point?"

"So we need you guys to help us stop them!"

"I can't, I have the strange feeling that a fairy baby is going to be born in a few months, and I have to make some evil plans."

"But-"

"Bad, day Samantha."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

poof-A battered, beaten up looking thermos appeared on Vlad's carpet floor.

"A thermos? If I needed a thermos I could have bothered the idiot Fentons!"

"We granted your wish., its whats inside the thermos that will help you."

Vlad slowly inscrewed the lid and a green mist filled the room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Somewher far off in the ghost zone, clockwork was watching both scenes on a large clear screen.

"To save the future Danny Phantom must perish!"

"And Timothy's godparents must be taken away!"

"I have it all under control, now will you do your job and observe, the door?"

Both observants narrowed their eye angrilly and floated away in silence.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A/N: DUN DUN DUN!


	9. Butter Biscuits!

**Who the hec is Dan?**

**A/N: **Ok first of all, there is no rule that says magical creatures cant be related to humans. Second, the plot is a little twisted. Originally Vlad and Crocker teamed up, but then Vlad being the fruitlop he is, decided to take matters into his own hands, and coincidentally got stuck with Norms lamp, then he wished for fairies, then he wished for a way to capture Danny himself, so poof! Here come's Dan. But Crocker doesn't know that Vlad double crossed him. . .yet. And clockwork is the master of all time!!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It's whats inside the thermos that will help you."

Vlad slowly unscrewed the lid, and a green mist filled the room, followed by a pair of glowing red eyes. A dark shadow like figure appeared in the room. Vlad was too stunned to do anything.

"AT LAST I AM FREE! AND I CAN TAKE REVENGE ON MY GOODY GOODY YOUNGER SELF!"

Twinky and Binky poofed away, and left Vlad standing in fear in his living room. The mist cleared away to reveal a 24 year old, muscular version of Danny Phantom, with flaming white hair, and dark red crimson eyes. Vlad was feeling something he hadn't felt in a long time-fear. But, it quickly vanished, he figured if this really was some kind of evil version of Danny, how hard could it be to defeat him? Vlad fired several large pink blasts at Dan.

"YOU, YOU MUST DIE."

"Who are you?"

Dan looked amused for a minute, then slowly smiled.

"You can call me Dan, but as for you, when I'm done with you, you won't need a name."

In one quick notion, Dan unleashed a powerful ghosttly wail, that managed to destroy the entire packers themed mansion. And Vlad. . . well Vlad ran for his half life. All the way to Fenton works to have a little talk with Crocker, and possibly Daniel.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Meanwhile. . . .

Danny, Timmy, and the rest of the gang were at Fentonworks, trying to come up with a better plan. And it wasn't going so well, especially with Crocker in the house.

"Ok, we could-"

"No."

"Or we-"

"No."

"Mabe if we-"

And thats when they heard someone burst through the door.

"V-man! What's up, I bet you came here so we can do some male bonding!"

"Unfortunately, no Jack I came here to have a discussion with Daniel."

"He's up in his room. And after that we can shop for more fudge."

Danny heard foot steps, coming up the stairs, and it was quite obvious that whoever it was was struggling. In walked a tattered, beaten up Vlad Masters. Everyone got into a fighting position, thinking it was a trap.

"I'm afraid I'm in no condition to be a threat in fighting right now Daniel, there is a real problem that we must attend to."

Vlad pulled out a beaten up thermos from his pocket.

"PUT THAT DOWN, IF WHATS INSIDE GOT OUT, IT COULD CAUSE THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"That's the problem, I'm afraid he has gotten out."

"BUT HOW DID YOU GET IT, OR EVEN KNOW ABOUT THIS?"

"I didn't. After some thinking I decided to dump crocker and try to capture you myself, and fortunatley, well I geuss it would be unfortuantelly now, I found a genie lamp, and-"

This alerted Timmy's small attention span to kick in.

"What genie's lamp?"

"I believe his name was Norm, or somethimg like that."

"Of course, the one time someone wishes for something horrible, his wish DOESN'T backfire."

"As I was saying, I wished for fairy godparents, thinking that I could take over fairy world myself and perhaps have you as an apprentice, but the fairies alerted me that it would be practically impossible to do, or for even Crockpot to do, so I wished for the next best thing. . . s way to capture you, Daniel-"

"So they poofed Dan's thermos to you, and you released him."

"Well, um in a matter of speaking, yes."

Danny stood perfectly still for a moment, and then errupted. His eyes flashed green.

"YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, ITS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!"

"Now Daniel, I'm sure you can stop him-" Vlad thought to himself: And then I can take credit as mayor.

"NO! I WAS JUST LUCKY LAST TIME, AND THAT WAS WITH A NEW POWER, AND CLOCKWORK'S HELP!"

"Then there's only one solution,all of us team up, and stop him."

"ITS YOUR FAULT, WHY SHOULD I EVEN HELP YOU?"

"Me? If that monstrosity is out much longer, the entire city could end up dead! And I also doubt that you hero ego could take it."

Danny stared at him, and then slowly agreed, with thepressure of Sam, and Timmy on him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

In clockworks castle, clockwork and 2 observants were watching a screen. On the bottom it said 2 days into the future.

There was a battle scene.Timmy, Danny. Cosmo, Wanda, Sam, and Vlad were fighting offDan Phantom, and they were winning.

"Maybe I won't have to interfere this time after all."

But the observants still weren't completelyconvinced.

"We'll see." Observant number one said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

A/N: So now do you see where this plot is going?


	10. Timmy Specter

**The big Superhero Pairup**

**A/N: **I'm baa-aack. Ok, it's good to see that alot of you have faved this story. And, sadly, it's coming to an end. But as a fanfic writer, I am always trying to come up with new stories, so, uh, think I should try and do a Ben 10, DP crossover?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Vlad, Danny, Timmy, Sam, Cosmo, and Wanda were in a very confusing an stupid argument.

"STOP YELLING AT SAM FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU!" (Danny)

"STOP YELLING AT TIMMY FOR YELLING AT ME FOR YELLING AT YOU FOR YELLING AT TIMMY!" (Sam)

"I LIKE MONKEYS AND BACON!" (Cosmo)

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" (Vlad)

"Look, maybe we should stop the yelling, and actually think of a plan before Dan kills us all!" (Sam)

"I know what to do, Danny, you said that last time your powers were barely enough to stop him right?"

Danny glared, as Vlad smirked. "Yeah, point?"

"So maybe if I wish for ghost powers too, then maybe you, me, and Vlad will be enough to stop him."

"NO WAY! Besides, I was thinking about letting Dan kill Vlad before we fight him anyway."

Vlad growled and Danny smirked. "Getting too cocky is a bad thing Daniel."

"Will you 2 stop it? Look, it's our best plan so far, so unless anyone else has any ideas, which they don't, then we should probably get this over with, kay?"

Danny glared, but then slowly nodded, which was the que for the usual:

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish I had ghost powers!"

"Are you sure sport? Remember super toilet!"

"So, much, clogging!" Cosmo quivered in fear and raised his wand.

"I'm surer than I'll ever be!" Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands, and 2 pink rings formed around Timmy's waist. His hair now had pink streaks in it, his eyes were bright pink, his shirt had turned into the usual jumpsuit, but was snow white. And most embarassing of all, he was wearing pink gloves and boots with pink goggles. Basically, it took likt 2 minutes for everyone to dish out the laughter they were all trying so hard to contain.

"What's so funny?"

"Um, well, uh, nothing, you look great. . . Barbie!" (Vlad) Not so shockingly, Vlad was the only one laughing.

"I don't think you have the right to talk, Dracula breath." This time everyone started laughing, because it was true_ and_ funny. And at about that moment the most unexpected, but totally obvious thing that could happen, happened. Dan burst throught the door. Accomponied by the usual:

"FREEZE GHOST! JACK FENTON IS ON THE CASE!"

"Actually freeze sounds like a good idea to me." Dan sucked in deeply and blew huge mist of cold air out of his mouth, causing Jack Fenton to be frozen in a solid block of ice. He then tossed him into a pile of frozen blocks, which had to be more people that Dan had frozen.

"HUH!!" Danny gasped.

"Like the new power? I got it after being trapped in that thermos for a year! And Vlad, so nice of you to join in the fun, I hadn't planned on wasting you yet, but I guess I can work it into my schedule."

Vlad stared at Dann, then to Dan. "Uh, on second thought, I'm sure young Daniel and Timothy can handel this one!" Vlad transformed and fled to the safety of his mansion back in Wisconsin.

"OH, SO NICE OF YOU TO ABANDON US, YOU FRUITLOOP!"

"Uh, Danny."

"Yes, Timmy."

"What do we do now?"

"Well, since TPcrazy is about to leave a cliffy, I guess scream."

"Ready? 1,2,3. . . AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A/N: Hmm, well, not much to say at this point except maybe Observ. 1 was right when he said we'll see.


	11. A little bit like Dan

**The big Superhero Pairup**

**A/N: **Ok, good. I'll work on that, especially since its never been done before. Now, please read MARI MIDNIGHT!! I mean come on?!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Dan cackled loudly and split himself into 4. Each of them firing several red blasts.

Timmy ducked, twisted, and turned as hard as he could, but he still hadn't managed to dodge all of them. And then it occured to him. He didn't even know how to use these dumb powers! The only thing he could do was wing it. He stuck out his hand, hoping an ectobeam would come out, but it didn't. What the heck? What powers did he have?

Danny however was doing alot better. For every blast Dan would throw, he would turn intangible, or have a counter attack. Now this is where he made a mistake. "Looks like you're getting pretty rusty OLD MAN." Dan turned around and screamed as loud as he could, unleashing a ghostly wail and knocking Danny face first into a brick wall. Danny got up, rubbed the ectoblood off of his chin, and screamed, as loud as possible. In fact his wail was so powerful, that it made the buildings shake, time itself seemed to waver. He then stuck his now icey blue hands infront of him, turning the color of the waves to a sea blueish hue.

Then Timmy, who had finally figured out how to use one of his powers, stuck out his hand producing a large pink ectowhip, which gave Dan quite a powerful shock.

Dan stood up, his hair now gone because of the ice, and his suit ripped to tatters by the attacks, glared at them. "You think that THAT is enough to stop me? I am Dan Phantom, and you 2 are just a bunch of stupid, little, KIDS!"

"No, Dan, you are the kid. I always feared I might grow up to be like you. A big, noncaring, jerky, monster! But after a while, I realixed I could never be like you. Cause I'm me. Danny Phantom, and you-are-gonna-go- AAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Danny opened his mouth and screamed, but not like his usual ghostly wail. This time, the energy was black. It sounded like a banshee, and his hair wavered from black to white.

Timmy realizing this would be a good time to make w wish: "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish Dan was back inside the thermos!"

"NNNNNNNOOO! YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF ME! REMEMBER DANNY, YOU'LL ALWAYS BE LIKE ME!" And that was the last statement that came out of Dan's mouth as he was pulled inside the thermos.

A/N: One more chappy, epilogue! READ MARY MIDNIGHT!"


	12. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**A/N: **Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Thankyou and Goodnight!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next day Timmy and Danny were sitting in the Turner living room. After unfreezing the people who had been trapped and wishing everything back to normal; there was only one thing left to do, play videogames!

"Dude I am so gonna beat your high score!"

"In your dreams ghost!"

Someone knocked at Timmy's door, then busted through the wall with a giant pencil.

"Ding dong! I have great news son! I got fired, so we can move back to Dimsdale!"

"WHAT!?"

"I know you're dissaponited honey, but think of it this way. You can start seeing Vicky again!" (mom)

"What!? Cosmo, Wanda, I wish-"

"Wish we were there right now? Fine we can leave now!" (dad)

Cosmo and Wanda raised there wands thinking it was Timmy, and the family poofed away, leaving only a trail of pink smoke behind.

"Weird family."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The next day. . .

"Danny quick, I want you to meet our new neighbors!"

A short boy stepped out from the car, followed by a metal dog? He had swirly brown hair and blue eyes. His shirt was red with a picture of an atom on it? I think that's what it was called. Because of the whole Fairy's fiasco he had missed science.

"Hi, I Jimmy Nuetron, boy genius." he stuck out his hand.

Danny blinked and walked away, he was definitaley spending the night at Tucker's house.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDP

a/n: Woo hoo! Done!


End file.
